Recruits
by JiaWu
Summary: The four characters will continue through their journey in MapleStory, going through different paths until their fate intertwines… and an epic plot twist in the end.


**Characters:**

Rion Takuya (Beginner)

Jin Lee (Beginner)

Dark (Citizen)

-Unknown- (Unknown) [One of the Characters]

**How the story works:** Each chapter will have four paragraphs, and in descending order. It will be purely

in 3rd person perspective, in a manner suitable for each character.

WARNING: WALL OF TEXT

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

Rion felt a wave of coldness hit her. She rolled off her bed, and hit something hard. The pain snapped her eyes open, and the surroundings surprised her. Instead of her room, she was on a beach, a beach that didn't look like it was real. It was as if she was in a game. She looked around her, and recognized three things. One, there was a giant ship with wings above her. Two, she saw other people, of which every-so-often looked the same and somehow knew all of their names. Finally, she saw glowing lights coming from the floor. The glowing lights looked awfully suspicious to Rion, and she walked into it. The blue light coming out from the floor was dense, and she couldn't see past it. Nothing seemed to happen, and she stepped out of the light.

She was shocked at what she saw. The ship disappeared and was replaced by giant snails that proceeded to surround her. It didn't show on the snails' faces, but the way they moved towards her had an angry feel to it. And then, it hit her. She was in MapleStory, only in MapleStory were there giant snails and glowing blue lights called portals. As she was pondering on how she got inside a game, one of the snails hit her. Rion didn't like that and hit the snail with a sword she didn't know she had in her hand. She was ready to face the rest of the snails.

* * *

><p>Jin returned home to the apartment that he had in New York City. Being bullied by the students in his high school for playing MapleStory, he decided to never return to school. He went on his computer to play MapleStory, but the bullying tired him, and he fell asleep on his desk as MapleStory booted. He dreamt he was in MapleStory. He was starting as a beginner and proceeded to go to Amherst. When Jin got to Amherst, he tried to break the boxes lying around on the floor. He easily finished the quest some random person asked him to do and went on to kill Orange Mushrooms. However, he didn't realize he was still too weak. He almost instantaneously died, and when he did, a surge of pain rushed through his body.<p>

To Jin, this feeling was almost similar to death. He tried to force himself to wake up. It didn't work. The game suddenly felt too realistic to Jin. He remembered there was a theory on pain. If the person unconsciously feels pain, even during a dream, when the person wakes up that same pain will be inflicted across his body. Jin was afraid of this happening and continued to level up as fast as possible in the game MapleStory, so nothing would happen to him.

* * *

><p>When Dark woke up, he knew exactly what to do. He asked the Head Professor in Edelstein about joining the Resistance. Although the Head Professor was slightly suspicious of Dark, he accepted him. He told Dark to do a series of quests for the Resistance. Dark accepted the quests and went to the next map to remove the monsters. A mysterious person approached Dark and told him to do "that." Dark concentrated hard and unleashed some power. The potted monsters started flying in front of him and weren't able to get away from that spot, as if trapped in a cage. He quickly disposed of them all and continued to do this for each and every monster. When he went on to post a paper on the bulletin board, a Black Wings member stopped him. The member of the Black Wings wanted to see the paper and Dark refused and instead showed him another piece of paper. Embarrassed, the Black Wings member slid away from Dark's sight. Completing the last quest asked by the Head Professor, he was ready.<p>

* * *

><p>-static- time -static- yes, of course. Did you really think they could get away with this -static I swear -static from -static We have to start the plan soon. Make -static- or else we won't be able to -static- End trans-<p> 


End file.
